Derpy's Darkland Adventure (Koopaquestria)
by thatkittenmeow
Summary: (I'M UPDATING THIS STORY AND SUMMARY SOON PLEASE BE PATIENT) Derpy was playing her Wii U. Soon after she realises one of her discs are broken, Pinkie Pie drops her an invitation to a birthday party. What happens when Derpy ends up in Darkland all by accident? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Derpy's Mission Pt1

Chapter 1: Derpy's Mission

Hello FanFiction with me and another fanfiction for you! I promise this one won't be inappropriate like the last one but I rated it K+ just in case something happens like a swear word. And I just realised, I don't have caps lock on [thats good] it is isn't it! Caps lock time! *presses caps lock button* [great...]

DISCLAIMERS!

MY LITTLE PONY AND RELATED CHARACTERS AND SUCH BELONG TO HASBRO! MY LITTLE PONY, FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST.

WII, WII U, MARIO, KOOPALINGS AND OTHER STUFF RELATED BELONG TO NINTENDO.

MY OCs BELONG TO ME, SHOULD THEY FEATURE IN HERE.

OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. *caps lock key stops working* [yay ^_^]

Let the story begin *opens book*...

~Someone please tell me how to insert line breaks T_T~

It was a lazy afternoon at Ponyville this week, everyone seemed...well...lazy! Even Derpy Hooves (sometimes called Ditzy Doo). She was playing her Wii U with the game Mario Kart 8. She thought to herself, "This game is fun! But I really, really, REEEEALLLY wonder: is it possible to go there where they are? Where that princess is with the pink dress and the red plumber man?"

Of course it was. Ponyville was filled with just as much magic as the Mushroom Kingdom was!

"What's this game?" Derpy said as she pulled out another blue plastic cover. "Ooh! My mom used to play this game! But it looks different." She was referring to New Super Mario Bros Wii. She remembers that her mom used to play the original one and Derpy would sit and watch. That was back in '87, when there was 8-bit EVERYTHING! Even the "red plumber man" was blocky and pixelated. She put the disc in to the Wii U but just as the console tried to take the disc, Derpy noticed a tiny crack in the rim of the disc.

"It might still work..." She said as she pressed the eject button, took the disc out and turned it over. To her surprise, it wasn't only on the rim. It went down from the rim all the way through to the hole of the disc! "Ok, so it's official. This game is broken. But I have an idea!"

Derpy went to her desk and pulled open her tape drawer. It was called a tape drawer because it was chock full of just that: rolls and rolls and more rolls of sticky tape! It had all types of tape in there-you name it, she's probably got it! She pulled out the Sellotape roll and took a piece off, cutting it nearly with a pair of blue-handled metal scissors that were also in the drawer.

Taking the piece over, Derpy taped the disc together. It was taped together only just to the left, and you can blame Derpy's vision for that (her eyes are messed up; ones more up and the other is more down). Derpy loaded the disc into the console but it still didn't work.

Just as she pressed the eject button, someone knocked at the door. It was none other than Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie Pie or even just Pinkie for short. Some even call her by her colour, pink!

"Hey Derpyyyy! I'm having a party today and you're most definitely invited!" Pink said as she gave Derpy the invitation paper. Derpy was about to say thanks but Pinkie Pie shut the door and left, bouncing over to somepony else's house, presumably to do the exact same thing.

Derpy began reading the invitation.

In big, bold writing, the title read:

"YOU'RE INVITED TO GUMMY'S 3RD BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

Then in smaller, non-bold but darker pink colour, the text read:

"To: Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo

Where: Sugarcube Corner, of course!

Why: The title said! Gummy is having is 3rd birthday!

Time: 3:30 PM

Date: Tomorrow

From: Pinkie Pie!"

~Line Break Supposed To Be Here~

Whaddaya think of that? My first crossover and MLP fic! [wheres the crossover?] You'll see :P [haha you still can't write all caps] YEAH I CAN BY HOLDING SHIFT AS I TYPE.

It was short, I know, but they'll [hopefully] get longer as the story goes on. I have a lot to write [type] SHUT UP MANAGER!.

Anyways, review and comment and tell me some ideas! You'll get credit for it (I mean, duh! Of course you will!).

~tKM!


	2. Chapter 2: Derpy's Mission Pt2: Getting

Chapter 2: Derpy's Mission, cont.: Getting Stuff Ready

It's time for chapter 2 guys! I don't have much to say except stuff you would have read in the first chapter like this belongs to that and yadeyadiyada. [you still have to do it though.]

~DiSCLAMeR~

MLP and related characters belong to...you guessed it! HASBRO! The show, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to none other than Lauren Faust. But you knew that already!

My OCs who appear in this chapter belong to...well, me of course!

Other copyrights belong to their respective owners and blah blah blah.

Also, hopefully this chapter page thing is longer than the first (I think it was about 740 words, including everything else!). AND I almost forgot to mention, this chapter is entirely set in Ponyville like the last one. Sorry guys!

~The Next Day: Gummy's 3rd B'day! ~

Derpy woke up to yet another day. She didn't want to wake up, she was enjoying such a nice dream about Gummy's birthday party, what they'd do there, the cake Derpy really wanted to make for Gummy and Pinkie Pie, and...

Hold up a second-GUMMYS BIRTHDAY?! It was today! There was no time to lose! Derpy immediately shot up out of bed and was almost going to bolt out the door but turned back to fix her bed. Derpy had to, she was raised that way and she thought what her mother would say if she didn't. She pulled the sheets over nicely, fluffed the pillow, and dusted off an ornament that was on her bedside table. You could tell it was brushed clean like every single day. That thing was shinier than a brand-new mirror! The ornament itself was a snow globe Derpy got from Cloudstale [if that wasn't spelled correctly .] about 2 years back. Inside of the super-polished glass was white glittery stuff, water so it floated when you shook it, and it has a picture of the Wonderbolts in it.

After that chore was checked off the non-existent list, Derpy went to start the cake. Derpy was great at making cakes, and that's pretty obvious considering how much she LOVES to make muffins. Any gloomy day is turned happy when Derpy even just thinks about muffins! She pulled out her cookbook, Great Food for Ponies Edition Issue 12, 2011.

That magazine releases one issue per month plus one on Christmas Eve. This issue was, as you can see, the second last issue from 2011. Derpy has all of them since they started back in '06. She then looked through the contents and found a good one that didn't even need an oven: a raw strawberry cheesecake!

"Ooh! I haven't made one of these in quite a while!" She exclaimed as she saw the name.

Derpy remembered the taste of it; sweet like strawberries. She also chuckled to herself as she remembered the day she made one of everything in this very issue of the cookbook, everything from breakfast items, to stuff for parties and even just snacks that you leave in your cupboard for a "midnight snack."

Derpy read the ingredients needed. "Let me see, what do we have here...base...base where is the-there it is! We need a cup of macadamias, 1 half a cup of walnuts..."

~Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner~

"We need balloons! And lots of them! About 500 well be good. Make sure they're filled up with helium and just enough so they won't burst but still be firm yet light, please!" Pinkie Pie asked Spike.

Spike is a small, mainly purple-and-green dragon. You'd think he's only a baby, but he's only a few years younger than Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes Pinkie Pie, I'll get those right away!" Spike yelled to Pinkie as he ran out the door, getting the supplies requested.

On his way out, he bumped in to Twilight Sparkle, who became a princess about a year-and-a-half ago and only recently got her own castle. "Sorry Twili!" Spike apologised to Twilight as he ran. "I told you not to call me that! Only my brother does!" Twilight exclaimed as Spike kept going to the shops.

~At The Shops~

"Hey Spike!" Spike was greeted by numerous familiar faces. Spike got two big helium gas cylinders and two 500-packs of balloons. As he strolled to the checkout, he met up with Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire as well as Prince Shining Armour, Twilight's brother and husband of Cadence. Spike was surprised to see them in Ponyville.

"Hey Cadence! Hey Shining Armor! Whatcha doing round here in Ponyville?" Spike asked the two.

"Oh, hey Spike! We were just taking a walk around Ponyville and wondering where Sugarcube Corner is. It's in here, right?" Shining Armour greeted and asked Spike.

"You've been in the Crystal Empire for so long you forgot all about Ponyville! *chuckles* It's just down the road from here. You can't miss it!" Spike told Shining Armour and Cadence.

"Thanks Spike!"

"No problem! See ya!"

"See you too!"

~Back at Derpy's~

*Ding!* went the timer to tell Derpy that the cake had set. Derpy had breakfast right after she set the timer and had time to wash all the dishes that she'd used because the cake had to set for half an hour. She only used a bowl and a spoon today so far, as well as a dinner plate left out for the cake to set on.

"Perfect." Derpy said as she evaluated the cake for burns and other imperfections, which there clearly was none of. She grabbed the 2 containers of strawberries that were needed to decorate the cake with. Derpy got one of her best knives from her knife block and cut the cake into 12 equal slices and then put one half of a strawberry on each slices.

Derpy opened up her third kitchen drawer and got a roll of cling wrap out and cling-wrapped up the cake slices so they don't get flies or dirt on them. She put them in the refrigerator so they'd be ready for the party in about an hour and a half.

~Sugarcube Corner~

It was 3:07 PM, and Derpy was already there putting the cake slices she made onto the tables so they wouldn't be cold when the party started! DJ Ivy (my O.C.!) was with Vinyl Scratch arguing over which disc to play. DJ Ivy is a female pony with a light blue coat slightly brighter than Rainbow Dash's, and black with dark-blue striped mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a shiny disc with 4 music notes on it.

And that's Chapter 2 for you. Told you my OC was gonna be in it! I'm drumming up chapter 3 right now. This'll be fun! ^_^

See you then!

~tKM!


	3. Chapter 3: Derpy's Mission Pt3: In Darkl

Chapter 3: Derpy's Mission Pt3: Into Mushroom Kingdom-or not

Ok so I know chapters 1 and 2 were...boring. No crossover and nothing interesting. I guess I suck at writing then! D:

I don't want to say anything except that everything belongs to their respective owners. Let's get on with it then!

The party was going well, everyone was having a good time. Pinkie Pie was eating cakes and stuff (I mean, of course she was!).

Vinyl and Ivy were mixing the records up, but it still sounded good anyway.

Derpy was being...Derpy. Her strange vision was making her crash into the wall, so she thought she may as well just walk.

Derpy was walking when she stepped on a piece of the floor that was a bit lower in the ground. "What's this?" Derpy said in surprise as she kept stepping on it, going lower a bit with each little step. It kept lowering until the platform twisted and she just /fell/. It was just darkness. Darkness is all it was for a good 2 minutes. Derpy wanted to scream but couldn't just make her voice box work, she was in too much of a shock! No one even noticed as the platform went back up like it was a trapdoor of some sort.

Derpy closed her eyes. Was this the end?!

"Ugh!" Derpy yelled in fright as she hit the ground /hard/. Her eyes sprang open. "Huh? This isn't the basement of Sugarcube Corner is it?" Derpy landed in the throne room of Bowser's Castle!

"This looks strangely..." Derpy started as she was beginning to remember the sights from somewhere, "familiar!" she finished with after 3 seconds pause. It turns out the "hole" she fell through was actually a warp pipe that was never discovered. But what would the Mario Bros and the Koopas have anything to even do with the alternate dimension of Equestria?

"This can't be Bowsers Castle! If it is then I gotta get out of here!" She saw a window and thought, "score!" She opened the window not knowing that there were guards watching her every move. Derpy tried to open it, but it was locked with a key. "Great. Just great." It came to her mind to just break the window. Derpy turned around and used her hind legs to shatter a panel of glass, but ended up putting a hole in the wall. Try 2 and she kicked the windowsill. Try 3 and she finally kicked out a piece of glass. Ok...so she actually kicked out the entire window, frame and all.

"What in this world is that grey horse think it's doing?!" a Koopa Troopa spy thought to himself as he watched from above. "It's breaking king bowser's throne room, idiot!" a Hammer Bro spy replied.

"Well shouldn't we stop it?"

"No, not /yet/. I wanna see what it's up to first. I mean, it just came crashing through that black hole in the ceiling." The Hammer Bro said as he pointed to the black hole in the ceiling.

Derpy jumped out of the window and saw a floor plan of the entire castle. "This oughta be useful" Derpy thought aloud, taking the map with her.

"Now it's stealing a floor plan. I'm alerting the others to keep a close eye on this mysterious horse." the Koopa Troopa said, pulling out a walkie-talkie. "Koopa Troopa spy 57 in, if you spot a small grey horse with blonde mane and tail, keep an eye on it. Over."

"Ok, over!" about 637 other voices said at the same time.

"So, according to this map of the whole castle, I am in a garden which is near a door, and the door is here. That's the front entrance." Derpy was talking to herself as she pointed to various places on the floor plan.

Derpy started to walk to that door with spies doing what they do best: spy!

Derpy continued walking up to the door of the entrance room. The entrance room has the door that leads to the family room that then leads to all the other doors! She also knew that she was being watched, but wasn't going to acknowledge it.

~In the Entrance Room~

Larry was in that room, watching the door as if he was anticipating the arrival of a friend. The door was knocked on.

"Yay! My friends are here! Finally!" He opened the door. "What took you so-wait a sec, who are you?"

"My name is Derpy Hooves, but you can call me just Derpy or Ditzy! Nice to meet you, _Larry._"

"How do you know my name?!"

"It's a very long story. I promise I wasn't stalking you, even the spies that have been watching me since I came crashing in can tell you so." They both looked at a corner of the ceiling. The Hammer Bro put a thumbs-up to say "yep." Larry gave a thumbs up back.

"Well, here. Come in and we'll discuss in my room!" Larry said as he opened the door all the way.

"I'll introduce myself on the way, Larry!" Derpy said as she came in.

Pulling out his wand thing, Larry stated, "Isn't it funny, because there won't be a way there." A shake of the wand and poof they were in Larry's Room.

~Larry's Room :D~

Click, the lock went so that no one bursts in on them. Derpy began to introduce herself.

"My name is Ditzy Doo, but everyone just calls me Derpy Hooves or just Derpy because of my eyes, they're derpy!"

"Sorta like Lemmy! He's one of my brothers. His eyes are actually just like yours, but a different colour."

"Cool! I thought I was alone there! Now, ummm, oh yeah! I come from another world as you'd call it. It's called Equestria..."

~Like an Hour Later~

"...and that's all you need to know about me, Equestria, the 4 princesses that I know of and my friends!" Derpy finished.

"Now how are we going to get you home?!" Larry asked.

"I don't think I'm going home anytime soon," Derpy started to answer with a sad expression, "because I fell down this trapdoor thing and it was complete darkness for like 5 minutes, more or less!"

...

~End of Chapter~

YAY! Finally chapter 3 is DONE! I also only just checked my Gmail account and saw that it tells me when I post FanFictions. How annoying! .

PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPPIE ONE AND TWO HAVENT HAD ANY REVIEWS! PLEASE!

...oh yeah-and sorry this chapter took so long. That's OOC for me :P but I'll try to be quicker. I just haven't had a lot of free time thanks to school and homework. You see kids, this is why you don't do your homework! Nah, jokes!

~tKM!


	4. Continuing

Chapter 4: Continuing...

Sorry guys not as frequent updates anymore thanks to school :(

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTERS ONE TWO AND THREE THEN READ THEM!

I've also got an idea for a new fanfiction I'm going to write...oops shouldn't have said that :P

EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS, YOU KNOW.

SPECIAL THANKS TO WRITERECLIPSE101 AND JAMES BIRDSONG FOR REVIEWING! :3 ALSO THANKS TO

"So basically you just fell through a trapdoor which turned out to be like a portal?" Larry continued the conversation.

"Uhh, I think so!" Derpy answered. When Derpy finished talking, someone asked from outside the room, "Who are you talking to?"

It was King Bowser, so Larry had no choice but to answer. "My friend, she came a bit early."

"Ok, just don't cause trouble." King Bowser said back as he walked away, you could hear the footsteps down the hallway.

"I don't know, what should we do now?" Derpy asked Larry, obviously bored. Larry answered "Well, I think maybe I could tell you about my family?"

"Ok, sure!"

"Well, I think I already told you about Lemmy, he's got the same eyes as you, ones more up the others more down. He's got rainbow hair that sticks up with a yellow ponytail on the bottom. Then there's Iggy, he's a hyperactive demented mad scientist. I think he'd be good friends with this Twilight Sparkle pony you told me about. He's also got like green hair that sticks up like a carrot. Uhhh, then there's Ludwig. He's a nut for classical music, and he's always writing and playing music on his piano. There's also Roy, he's a bully so you might want to watch out for him. He wears pink everything, shades and all. There's also Morton, he NEVER shuts up! I bet you he's blabbering on about something random right now. Wendy is a stuck up spoiled brat! If she doesn't get what she wants then...well let's just say its a nightmare. Dang that girl needs to learn what the word 'NO' means. Did I forget someone? Lemmy, Iggy, Ludwig, Roy, Morton...nope! That's all of them."

"Sounds like lots of my friends have something in common with your family, except Roy as far as I know. He need to learn some manners. I think Fluttershy will be the perfect one to teach him, her stare is scary and will make anyone and anything do as she says no matter what! But aside from her staring abilities, she's rather shy."

"Well if he's going to learn, stare or not then I'm in! Now these just one thing that's bothering me-how are we going to get you home? I mean there's no apparent way to get you back to 'Equestria' where you live. And what if you get seen by the others! What about King Dad? He'll probably get Iggy to study you and conduct experiments! It'll be chaos!"

"It's ok! Im sure you could probably turn me invisible or something right?"

Larry had a think about turning her invisible, I mean, GENIUS! Only he'd be able to see Derpy but no one else would until he turns her visible again. He drew out his wand from his shell and shook it and before they both knew it, Derpy was invisible to everyone else.

"Cool! Here's a mirror, you won't be able to see yourself in it." Larry handed Derpy a mirror borrowed from Wendy. [ooh, he must've stolen it :P]

"I can't see myself!" Derpy exclaimed, not seeing a reflection of herself.

"Shhh! I don't want King Dad to hear you say that I made you invisible!" Larry whispered loudly at Derpy.

"Sorry!" Derpy whispered back. Larry went over to the door and unlocked it with Derpy behind him. They walked out into the hallway and went down into the family room. From the descriptions Larry said, Derpy knew exactly who was who. Lemmy was really short with the rainbow hair...I don't want to say it all again when you already know what Larry said!

"Hey Larry!" Lemmy and Iggy said together. "So where's that friend of yours?" Iggy asked.

"Right here." Since it was only Lemmy and Iggy in that room, Larry pulled out his wand and shook it revealing the pony.

"It's a horse with WINGS?!" Lemmy exclaimed, excited seeing what was just in front of him.

Surprising Lemmy and Iggy, Derpy spoke. "Actually, I'm a Pegasus-pony."

"IT TALKS TOO?!" Iggy and Lemmy asked together, loudly.

"Shush!" Larry told them, but it was too late. The other 4 (5 if Bowser Jr is included...) walked in.

"Aww, that thing is cute!" Wendy said putting her hands together and holding them up to the side of her head, smiling.

"I wanna ride it!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"NO! I WANNA RIDE IT!" Morton yelled, louder.

Soon everyone was making a huge commotion about the Pegasus Pony until Bowser walked in wondering what all the racket was about.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! CANT YOU SEE I HAVE DUTIES AS KING? AND ALL THIS RACKET IS NOT HELPING!"

"Sorry..." everyone apologised and Bowser walked out, not even caring that Derpy was there. It's as if he already knew about them. It was awkward silence for about 8 seconds.

"Anyyyywaaayyyy..." Wendy broke the silence, "introduce yourself. You can talk, right?"

"Well, my name is Ditzy Doo but they just call me Derpy because I have derp-eyes. I come from a land called Equestria...

~2 minutes later~

...and that's a bit about me." Derpy finished introducing herself to the rest of them.

"Coolies, I wanna go to Equestria!" Morton was getting jumpy. "It's gonna be so cool there'll be more ponies and ones that can do MAGIC! It will be so awesome I wanna go-" Wendy slapped Morton and told him to shut up.

"So whaddaya think we can do now?" Lemmy asked.

"I don't know." Derpy answered.

That's the end of this chapter. Now I really need people to PM me or Review with at least an idea of what can happen next. Seriously. Even people who don't have an account can review, remember that! I seriously do not know where to go next with this.

Thank you, and like I said before, REVIEW.

~tKM!


	5. Chapter 5: the Party!

Chapter 5: The Party

(In bold) FINALLY! AN UPDATE! WOOO! I haven't been here for ages! (No more bold...)

Ok guys, this chapter is set (mainly) in Equestria.

Thanks so much to PixlPower15859 for inspiration! Thank you thank you thank you thank youuuuuuuuu 3!

And I noticed last chapter that I forgot something. And thanks to who? Well I forgot. Whoever you are, I still thank you . Sorry for forgetting your name! :P

~ story ~

The party was going great even though it started like 5 minutes ago. Music was playing, Vinyl and Ivy stopped arguing about what to play, everypony there was just enjoying themselves and having a good time. A certain grey-colour pony was an exception-Derpy.

"Derpyyyyyyyyyyyy! Derpy derp derp derp derp derpyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Pinkie called around, looking for that certain pony.

"Hey, d'you know where Derpy went?" the pink party pony asked Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"No, I haven't. Sorry..." Twilight replied. "Funny, wasn't she was here a minute ago?"

A couple of minutes passed. Still no pony found Derpy. Where could she be. It's all Pinkie wondered, spreading cupcake icing on a piece of shortbread, and then sprinkling it with sugar (it's pinkie, so of course there'd be sugar on it :P). Where is she? [i am trying so hard not to make this escalate quickly ... :{ ...]

Pinkie was walking around the room, and walked over this ...hole in the ground. Well, not exactly a hole but something that just went lower with each step. Soon enough, the hole opened and the cover thing fell through. Pinkie was just looking into it. The hole was not too deep, only about 50cm into the ground (that's about 1 and a half 12-inch rulers). 50cm deep was a thing with a green rim, and a center of blackness. Pinkie looked closer. She saw what looked like a...a floor? She put a leg in to it, only one. But it didn't stop at the "floor."

~In The Castle~

The spies were watching this pink stick-like thing just there, moving around. "Don't tell me it's another horse thing!" A spy mumbled to himself.

~Ponyville~

No one seemed to notice the Pink pony just fooling around, except Twilight. Pinkie thought to herself, "could this be where Derpy went?!" That's when Twilight stepped in.

"What are you doing, Pinkie?"

The pink pony jumped in surprise, and fell right down the pipe.

"What the -" Twilight exclaimed, loudly. She then shushed up before she attracted the attention of every other pony. But it was too late. "Oh god..." she thought to herself.

"What is it, Twili? What is so, uh, 'what the?'?" Spike asked.

"Pinkie just fell into this thing...we need help, now!"

"Nah, how's about we jump in too! It's probably just like when you went to that alternate dimension with those strange things called people!"

"I don't feel to good about this..."

"Oh come on, here, I'll go first. GIRONOMOOOOOoooooo..." Spike jumped into the pipe, and off he went. "I may as well." Twilight jumped in.

~End~

Whoa. Short chapter much! It's fine though, I an typing next one now, it'll be up soon :3!

C U Then!

Ps, where have I been all this time? Living my life! I have a life outside the internet you know! :P


	6. Chapter 6: An explanation unfinished 6

**Whoa. It's been a while.**

Well... More like 2 years.

Anywayyyy before I begin I want to make it clear:

**I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. This is the ff that I am most proud of. In fact, I found a file from September 29 2014. ****_2014! _****that has the incomplete chapter 6 I was meant to upload, well, in 2014**.

Unfortunately I feel this chapter isn't good to publish as part of the story, BUT it is published below all unfinished. Maybe I'll create a new one? All I know is that I need to finish this story. There are three problems, though.

1\. I am not in the MLP and mario bros fandoms anymore

2\. The "world" of this story is out of date

how is this? Because I haven't seen any of season 5 or 6. As I said before I'm not in the MLP fandom anymore. Should I get back? Yeah! Will I? Probably.

3\. I'm not 12 anymore XD I've moved on from this stuff. I'm 14 now (2016).If I do finish the story it probably will be in a new fanfic but still have the same idea. I don't know.

**Well no more blabbing here is the unfinished chapter~ Once again it is UNFINISHED and also 100% UNEDITED. This was 12 year old me, not 14 year old me, who wrote this chapter. And no I still don't know how to inset line breaks -_- so I'll just begin it here:**

Chapter 6: Twilight, Pinkie and Spike all in This Mysterious World

~•~

Sorry to keep you guys waiting...but anyway, here it is! :D

So last chapter (abt. 551 words...goodness that's tiny...) we saw Twili and Pinkie AND spike (i almost forgots about him D: ) found there way into Darkland! Well, Bowser's Castle. Same entrance and all, except someone's in the throne room waiting...

~Begin~

So Pinkie was in the throne room. Loud thuds, mysterious dark hole in the ceiling...you get the idea. Pinkie was seeing her surroundings-a giant chair, a huge window that has no "window" there (remeber? He he...)...and...what the heck? This weird turtle / dragon thing!? Well, he is, of course, King Bowser Koopa, but Pinkie didn't know that.

"Who are all a' you, WHAT are you and where did you come from!?" Bowser exclaimed, in surprise to the ponies falling outta nowhere.

"I-" Pinkie Pie began but Twilight interrupted.

"To answer your second, third then first question: we are ponies and we came from this place called Equestria. I am Twilight Sparkle-PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle-and that's Pinkie Pie and Spike."

"Indeed...and just WHY are you here?"

"Because. We just fell through this hole or whatever and landed into your house."

"House!? HOUSE?! This is NOT a house! This is a castle, and a very large one at that. Probably bigger than your princess-castle. And also, to me you look like a unicorn with wings, not a pony."

"Well, EXC-A-USE me!" Pinkie started. "You'd better believe she's a pony princess, even if she has the wings and magical powers!"

"Anyway, I'd looooove to stay and chat an all...but...-" Twilight Sparkle teleported away, with Pinkie and Spike.

"?" Bowser thought.

~Where Derpy is~

*twilight pinkie and spike all appear at of nowhere in the same room where the 7 Koopalings are and Derpy*

"! You didn't tell us there were MORE here now!" Wendy said excitedly.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG-" Began the dark koopa.

"SHUT UP MORTON!" Everyone Koopaling yelled (except Morton himself, obviously :P)

**And that's it**. It just ends so...sudden. (And yes I really did write "forgots" instead of forgot o_o

Once again, I don't know if I'll finish this fanfic or if I'll rewrite into a new fanfic but keep the same story. What do you guys think?

Au revoir! Hopefully for a reasonable amount of time. XD

~tKM


End file.
